Venom (毒)
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: I swear I don't wish for this to happen... but it did and why not take my chances? SI OC.
1. Through This Life

_Disclaimer: I own only my Oc and the plot. Not HunterXHunter._

_This is my first HunterXHunter fanfiction and yes my Oc is a Self-Insirt, reincarnation, karma-rebirth you call. I hope you like it._

_The first chapter will be a bit fast because let's face it, we all want to skip to the exam._

_They maybe a lot of Oc's in the beginning because if you're not born in the Zoldyck family (which my oc doesn't) they need to be surrounded by oc. But the Oc's will be a minimal by the time the exam really begin._

**_I apologize in advance for the mistakes, I still don't have a beta for this story, nor do I edited it just yet. And English is not my first language._**

* * *

><p>The last thing I remember was the big crash sound I heard when our driver decided that it was a good day to crash the car and let us pretty much die along with it. I mean wow; people don't survive a car explosion everyday when even the car burns enough to turn into crisp. Not that I'm suppose to notice that... but I do. Somehow…<p>

It didn't stop the pain though.

I know… because I feel the fire roasting me quite painfully before the blank came. The unbearable pain was gone, poof! Then as I drifted off to sleep, the horrible realization came.

I am dying.

I'm leaving behind everything.

:***:***:***:

I will smartly avoid the concept of my experience in being re-incarnated; the shock, the horror, the short slip of sanity during my baby-hood.

Let's just say I didn't had to be a rocket scientist to get that it was not haven.

I couldn't spoke, I couldn't move, I couldn't see and I could barely hear. All in all it was one of the most terrible 3 months I've experience in my… three months of existence.

Then my eyes started fixing itself, I started to notice the changes.

It was true, only my 'mother' tended to me. But all the maids that came to clean up my room are either all punk or have a very creative brain. I mean, blue eyelashes! Seriously?

My mother, on the other hand, had beautiful red curls and dark green eyes. She was… is a beautiful woman.

It was a trying year for both the women and I. I was of course, just sooooo happy about the fact that someone decided to shove me in this vessel. The body was soul-less and empty, and I could guess my soul was sucked in for my untimely dead or something. But I was supposed to have my eternal slumber. The rest, then maybe the judgment!

Apparently life sucks even after death.

But this woman was a stubborn mull. She does _not_ take well to the fact that I did not want anything to do with her. She tried, I ignore.

But, things change. I started to realize that my new life... was not her fault and yes, the baby would have died without me anyway... but because of me alone, she now has false hope. I was not cruel enough to deny her the child's affection.

"Happy Birthday!" Cheered my Mother.

And yes, I'm a proud 14 years old stuck in a one year old body.

What can I say? It's some fucked up twist of fate.

I stayed quiet and let the women dress me up. It was not long ago that I realized I could talk without bursting into the 'gaga-goo' language not even I could understand… a language I was stuck with for more than 6 months.

" - grandfather right?" Spoke my mother while I was too busy musing so I totally miss out on everything she was saying... And am _I_ wearing pink?

Who knew that they would come a day, who knew? Pink is _not_ my color.

Ever.

Anyways!

Before my mother carried me out the room and down the marble stairs I had already gathered the fact that we were rich; I mean from all the huge house, great decorations and different maids, it's hard not to notice.

But when they say birthday I was expecting some relatives, presents and a celebration. _Not_ in any way a ball-gown, marble walls and floors, mountains and mountains of gifts.

That was what I saw in the room my mother took me... among other things. And the people? What the hack! Is THAT pink hair?! Green eyelashes?

It was understandable when some of the maids wanted to look different. But I very much doubt that nobles who care so much about their appearance (that's what these people look like to me) would do something like this in public.

So you see, I was slowly gathering the fact that I was not in the same world I knew as my mother carried me around, greeting different people. But it can't be _that_ bad right? I mean, this must be some flashy world where people go to after their dead... right?

Ahahaha, No.

Personally, as a person who died once… I knew better than that.

So where in hell am I?

"Ivolyn" Not mistaking my new name whispered by my mother in her melodic voice, I looked up. "Meet grandpa." Then I look at the old man next to us. I shamelessly gaped at the giant nosed old man, his ears like teardrops with all those piercings and his hair style, they were all too familiar.

So you can't possibly blame me for thinking I was in the loony-bin.

"Ah! So I finally get to meet you." The old man said in such a happy voice it gives me the shivers. He _is _happy, but I did not miss the glint in his eyes that shouted interest.

It was just that, simply a glint that sparked a little in his brown eyes, I think I only notice because I know _exactly_ what to look for, knowing this particular old man... If my theory is right. Other than that his exterior speaks happiness.

"Yes, father" My mum replied.

"You look just like your mother." The old man chirped. "It's a good thing too, I will never wish Beyond's look on any child." He joked.

"Don't speak nonsense father, it will be a blessing to have Beyond's look on her" My mum said, probably for pleasantries because seriously, if I think what's happening IS happening, I do _not_ wish any child to look like _him_.

Seriously, no child deserves such curse.

"Don't be silly my dear. It's a wonder how he made you agree to marry him" Granpa said happily as he started wrapping a silver chain around my neck. It was a bit big, but nothing I will not grow into. "Welcome to the family my dear." He finished. Then he chatted away with my mother, leaving me to brood alone.

And after some more pleasantries, I get to meet my mother's mother.

It was a wonder how the frown does not stick to the old hag's face considering how much she wears it during this pass 30 minutes my mother talked.

Maybe it already does.

It'll explain a hell lot.

"She shall be a good hunter one day" She snipped.

And all the evidence was a bit much.

The dots connected and it didn't take a very long time for me to realize that I was very much _doomed_.

Life genuinely _sucks_.

:***:***:***:

I spend the next 4 years quite normally. Too normal for my taste.

I mean of course I would be very happy to spend my life in a normal routine where there is no stupid exam to kill me around. Sure I'll do just fine without knowing that there is an area out there in this very world where 'people' who are not human exist.

But, I was hardly stupid.

Truly.

I knew and kept a hold of what the old-hag has said on my first birthday celebration.

_"She shall be a good hunter one day"_

It was more than enough to keep me on edge.

Moving on to current situations.

Either my mother was very rich or we are living in my father's house. Because this place is huge! With maids, butlers and all that… but with richness came the life of a proper lady. That means proper mannerism, charming smiles, learning music, different language and some boring things my old life hardly like.

I never see my father these past few years. He is probably out there gathering his team and being a 'hunter' and all those stupid things that I do not feel are enough reasons to keep your daughter away.

I'm seriously thinking that these hunters are the worst kind of fathers.

Note to self, do _not_ by any means marry a hunter.

Too much work for their worth, seriously.

And there is the other thing that made me believe that my mother was only – at the moment – holding back on my training.

Because she happily gave me her permit to explore the woodland surrounding the mansion with one chosen maid. Normal mother do not – even in catastrophic situation – willingly make their 4 years old wonder alone in a park let along woodlands!

And I complied because of curiosity and curiosity alone. And besides, when I was given permit to visit the woodlands, I have a chance to sneak out and meet the people in the town close by, and the maids I brought along hardly complain.

Keifang was a rather small village settling not so far away from our mansion, in fact, the woodland and the village's forest were pretty much connected. I found this village rather quickly when a bear chase me down the woodland and the stupid maid only appear seconds before another one of my tragic ends (it's tragic enough for me!).

Which means lots and lots of injuries, enough injuries to land me in the little village's medic as she plaster stinking leaves at my scratches (It was serious enough for me!). It ended rather batter then expected as it didn't even leave a scar.

The medic was a kindly old-woman like in any of those sappy fairy tales. What interest me more was her young apprentice with blonde hair and ruby eyed girl. The girl was probably 6 or 7 years older than I am and she's probably in her pre-teen, she was a very _very_ beautiful girl… she was also a kleptomaniac.

I honestly don't know how she ends up dangling the silver chain given to me by my grandfather on her hands, but she did… and I have to bribe her to give me back the silver necklace with the pair of my sapphire earrings. I didn't get her name before we left though.

From that day I started exploring more, the other 2 villages I discover were a bit far away and I never returned there, but I made it my weekend chore to visit Keifang. Mother did found out once… all I end up getting was a shopping list.

My mother literally makes me go shopping for snooping around.

This world… terrifyingly lack logical definition to most things.

But it did end my boredom, so I'm not complaining.

And now, I was on one of my little trip to the village for some light grocery shopping. Some meat (I swear someone did that on purpose to attract wild-animals) veggies and cheese.

Walking into the village was easy enough. Buying the meat from the kind blonde women was easier and I certainly enjoy meeting the woman who sells veggies and cheese. And after all this, I usually visited the old medic to learn different kind of plants, at first I only came because I wanted to meet the strange but beautiful girl again, but apparently the girl has left on a journey.

And the old woman, though kind was very shut in. But me being me, I couldn't help but get curious and accidentally eat a poisonous herb on her backyard (seriously, I'm beginning to ask what those maids are for).

The woman healed me with two anti-poison combination of plants, I _had_ to asked what they were, I was just that curious! I mean it's not my fault I always pride myself for knowing different kind of flowers and plants on my old life.

She explained the three different plants to me, and one thing leads to another and by the end of that day we were in a very mutual conversation, I said nothing about the plants I know of course, considering half of them don't exist here. The old woman was kind enough to lend me books about plants.

Then I started to visit her every week.

Mother seems genuinely curious about my discovery since she amuse herself by asking me different names of the plants in her green house. I still don't get why we have so many poisonous plants and flowers in our greenhouse. It also turns out that the old medic was Saori, an old friend of my grandmother.

After the third day of my outing, I learn to not remember the name of my maids as they always seems to switch every day. It was like they don't want me to remember… so I don't.

I also learn to ignore their presence.

"Sorry for being late" I simply called out as I step inside the little house, not even bothering to ask if anyone was around. I visit this house often, the old women never gave me her name, and she never leaves the house in Saturdays.

After checking the kitchen and the living room, I ran outside, towards the garden. Because that was where I usually found her, crouching down to tend to her garden. And that's where I found her, tending to what I notice as a lavender colored flower.

Curiously looking at the flower she was so gentle with, I blinked. The flower was, at lost for batter words… strange. It was a simple sunflower like flower with bigger and round petals, and it was indeed lavender. The petals were so thin it was almost transparent.

"What are those?" I gasped out in wonder as the woman finally got up to greet me. The old women, eying my awed state chuckled a bit.

"What do they look like?" The elderly asked.

"Lavender… roses?" I asked, a bit skeptic.

"Really? They look like Poppy to me…" The woman wondered aloud, making me a bit confuse since the flower look nothing like that to me. Seeing my confuse state, the women decided to help me out. "These flowers are called Eutopia."

"Eutopia?" I asked.

"Yes, this flower shows you the illusion of your inner peace." The old-woman continued. "Eutopia can be known as your desire flower. It shows what you want most, be it so a deadly poison or a healing herb. They are very rare…"

"Oh…" I answered. "Why are they next to the poison Ivy's?" I asked. At this the women chuckled.

"Well what better way to protect a sacred flower? Wouldn't you say the outer poison hides the inner treasure?" The old woman asked. I nodded in agreement as I look yet again at the lavender flower, a frown I could feel appear on my face. "What seems to bother you?" The old woman asked.

"The petals… are almost transparent."

"Well my dear, that spoke for the fragility of your inner peace." The women said softly. "I heard from your grandmother…" She continued, trying to change the subject. She was very successful, because that was exactly what disturb my inner peace. "She said she will be there to pick you up soon…"

I just nodded.

Because I know training was better for me but that doesn't really means I don't cling on to the little humanity from my old life, the little that was left.

That evening I was informed by my mother that grandmother will be coming to pick me up and I shall dedicate myself to training. I accepted my fate without a fighting; it was the best choice for me, giving the world I was born into. That doesn't mean I go there wholly willing.

It just means I made no physical arguments.

The day was also my fifth birthday, the last day I saw Saori.

I know so because I see it happen.

Sneaking out at night was never a good idea but I was not dumb enough to leave without the poison drip needles mum made and sometimes press into me to strengthen my tolerance against poison.

The poison trainings...

At first, I thought it was going to be like the Zodiac, torture and torment. But in every step through, from the time poison enter my body, as its running through my mother was right next to me with an antidote, whispering sweet nothings as she cradles my head.

It doesn't make the pain any less, but it sure as hell made me understand that she was worried and she _care_. Luckily, poison was the only thing they train me in. But I don't know that yet, grandmother was about to train me now…

It doesn't take a genius to see that our family from my mother side, no matter how you look at it involved working with poison. Maybe that was why Saori had been killed.

When I reached the town, I already notice something odd so I was more than uncomfortable in the quiet street of the dark town. Summing my courage up, I went ahead.

I didn't even notice a person appear before our shoulders bumped. I mumbled a quick apology.

The person didn't spoke back, only eying me curiously as if she expected me to runaway screaming. I soon notice why as I saw her bloody hands under the moonlit sky.

I also notice that this girly person is a boy.

A boy younger than me.

Kalluto Zoldyck.

I was terrified and I'm sure it shows. I didn't even know why Kalluto was here at the time and I certainly didn't want to find out. Everything in my person was telling me to run like hell but I know, oh I know too well what a kid, this kid, even younger than I probably am has gone through.

Because his family was once my favorite characters. That means I also know the torture their live hold.

And that alone made me unable to be scared of this kid.

Even though I know one whip of his hand could kill me. Even though there was nothing preventing him from doing just that.

Even though he expect me to run because his hands was drenched with blood.

Then I quickly inspect his eyes, only to see indifference. But the little boy shows something, something in his eyes seems to die and I couldn't help but notice the little tremble on his being… Could this be his first kill?

Pity.

I couldn't help but feel pity.

With that thought running through my mind, I remove my white scarf and give it to the kid who I couldn't figure out why in the world he hasn't run away yet.

His mask was good, but I couldn't help but notice the short moment where his violet eyes , his mask was good, but he was just a kid.

Slowly, he took it. I move on.

It was one hell of a moment. After Netero Isaac, Kalluto Zodyck was the only character I have met.

And yes, Saori was killed by the boy.

:***:***:***:

'Venom' that was the name of the camp my grandmother took me into. It just _can't_ be camp sunshine can it!

Apparently, grandmother was the principal of some camp for hunter kids. And let me tell you, kids are mean…very mean. It was a bit of a surprise to see that the blonde haired red eyed, beauty (kleptomaniac) was one of our seniors.

It was also announced that every year, one very powerful nen-user visited this camp every year either because they know my grand-mother's request or their just plain bored. I've met Bisky in my first year, the next on wards… I know no more.

In my first mock battle a year after my presence in the school. I was facing the strongest boy in our age group. Akira was a known manipulator and he can already start using his nen which was already alarming enough, but he made it his goal to beat me to next Tuesday because of my heritage.

It was Pure. Dumb. Luck. That the wall fell on him and I manage to insert my poison dripped hairpin on his left hand, giving him no choice but to yield. And from that day on, he made it his life mission to make mine horrible just because of that stupid win.

When I first arrive, I made quite a few friends. And it seems the strongest girl in our year; the blond haired blue eyed girl was well hated. This girl, she maybe pretty but she is flat out mean, not to mention she hates me. She has a very _fun _way of showing it.

Like shouting curse at my family name every time she see me.

As always, I have friends... lots of them even. But none of them really matters to me.

They never really does.

(0)(O)(0)

"Concentrate the aura in the glass" It can't be that hard, can it?

It fucking can be and I have to grudgingly admit that Wing and Bisky were right when she says Gon and Killua were geniuses.

"Specialist." My grandmother said. Eying the glass of water, the single leave has turned into a red rose. It was a very beautiful and alluring flower that I couldn't help but reach out for it. "Don't touch it." She warned. "It is a kind of a family nen, the first female of the next generation usually possessed it." She explains. "Control of plants, and the conjuring of poison."

And from then on, suddenly the camp name was quite catchy.

(0)(O)(0)

It was a summer holiday soon after my 7th birthday that I went to visit Keifang village again. I knew Saori was moving on at a better world (or in my case a new world) now. But I still visited the town.

What I didn't expect was the blonde girl from school carrying a giant deer, being bullied. Naturally I stepped in. Of course, poisoning a person with itch power and hanging another one upside down with a vine aside, it was a peachy rescue.

She flat out ignore me, but it didn't take long for me to find out that her real name was Ria and she is the daughter of the blonde woman who sells meat. Her mother manipulated me into promising her that her daughter will be safe and happy.

Damn manipulative woman.

That year, I defended Ria from bullies at school. The next year we were grudgingly friends and the next, we were the best.

Other then my mother, my bond with her was the only note worthy bond I made in this new world.

I called her Mila and tell her everyday how similar she looks to the Guilty Gear character, going as far as to explain that Mila was a game character with hair manipulation powers. Maybe that was why she decided to have hair manipulation. It fits since she was a manipulator.

She chose to have absolute control of her hair than controlling other humans like Illumi and Shalnark do.

The ruby eyed platinum-blonde haired girl form years ago (the kleptomaniac) was our senior at camp (as explained). But this year, it was Ria (golden-blonde haired, blue eyed BFF), Akira (brunet bully), Kyoko (ruby eyed kleptomaniac) and I who graduated.

I am 10 years old.

It was a year before the real Hunter X Hunter story begins.

To wait, or not to wait.

I didn't chose at the end as grandmother decided to train me on the family nen for one more year after the graduation, Ria joined me. I don't know much more about the other two as they left the camp that year.

A year passed way easier than planned. But that particular summer, something crazy happened.

"Hello children, My name is Ging" The dark haired man said, smiling down at all the children and some adults eying him. "It's nice to meet you all."

Even though all Ria and I get was an introduction. It was plainly scary enough, the nation of knowing that the main character's father and the stirrer of the whole of the show was right there, that night as I fiddle with my silver necklace, I couldn't help but hate Beyond a little bit more.

And I couldn't help but admire Gon. The boy, how could he so easily forgive the man knowing he was absent for almost his whole life. But then again, Ging cared enough to left a game that was pretty much a whole island for him. He also trust in his son and believing in him.

But I suppose Beyond did care at least a little, he did leave me a mansion full of awesome nen using maids.

As a small and dry laugh spill out of my mouth, I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And the next day, Ria and I got a personal invitation from the hunter committee, signed by my beloved grandfather.

(0)(O)(0)

_Please please please read and review. Let me know what you think because honestly I need to know what you think for this story. Obviously I don't know how well SI OC's are viewed in HunterXHunter. I need to know if you want me to continue._

_Anyway! Have a happy read!... Or something._

_I actually created the ruby eyed girl because StartWithThankYou (a friend I met over this community and her being my first reviewer ever) is writing a HisokaXOc about her. We want it to be a sister story. But this Oc one is a normal Oc NOT SI. Don't worry it will have close to no connections._

_I'm sure she's also planning to release it soon. It's rated M though.  
><em>


	2. Painting Flowers

_**I don't own HunterXHunter.**_

_**And thank you all for your review, favorite and follow. You guys are amazing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Years Ago…<strong>_

_The red haired woman watched quietly as her child reached out her tiny hands towards the never ending blue sky as if seeking for the wide freedom that it holds. She noted; how the green eyed 4 years old seems to hold her breath as a look of horror crosses the child's face when one bird flew through the sky._

_The woman paused, thinking that she had imagined that. But seeing the unsure expression as the little girl watched the bird flew away, the women knew she was not seeing things._

_One more glance at the bird told her that it was a type of bird that breathes fire, nothing really exclusive. Granted, it does not live around places where many people are present, but that's hardly anything special to break the never ending shield that the little girl seems to build around herself._

_And yet it did._

_As she was certain it was raw emotions that spill out from her child just than…_

_Brianna observed as confusion and curiosity filled her daughter's eyes._

_Raw emotions, none fake and no mask; those were never really easy to obtain for that particular child._

_Rising from her seat, she handed her cup full of tea to the maid who was standing beside her as she mentally debate on whether to approach her daughter or not._

_Watching her daughter night and day, the women knew by now that hardly anything the girl learned surprised her. It was as if she had somehow already knew what her teachers were suppose to say, teach or what they were talking about._

_Many of those teachers questioned the girl's age. The woman didn't blame them, Ivolin's reading and writing skills reach beyond expectations for her age. Her skills were hardly flawed and she was awfully good at absorbing people with her charm and charisma._

_She was a little genius and that made her cautious; because Brianna never asked for a prodigy when she was with child, she simply asked to be a good mother for the child. Unable to get under her own child's emotion barrier has distraught Brianna to no end._

_Sure the child regarded her with respect and at some level, trust. But it was the little things that told Brianna that her child, who was only a tendered age of 4, relied more on herself then her own mother._

_That's hardly anything a responsible mother would want._

_And Brianna notice; the smiles, the words and the character, everything the girl do seems to be calculated, marked and thought through. Hardly anything the child does seem to be out of want or emotions. Even the child's cries look well planned if you observed well enough._

_The child was only 4!_

_And those real emotion, so hard to trigger was so very easily triggered by a simple bird. How very interesting._

_Approaching the child with mild steps, because she truly feels like startling the child will bring the soulless doll back. And that was what she really was afraid of._

_Brianna, now standing right next to the girl, spoke in a soft voice. "Ivolyn, is there a particular reason you're interested in the bird." she asked._

_The small girl turned to watch her mother with what the woman noted as such intelligent eyes, eyes that does not belong to any 4 years old… "No, they are just different…" the girl answer as she avoided her mother's gaze._

_Remembering the anguished and confuse face when the bird first appears, Brianna got curious. "Do you not like it?" She pressed as she keeled in front of the girl so she could be eye level. "Don't avoid my eyes little-dear."_

"_N-No… No, but I never seen it before, that is all." The girl fumbled quietly as she met her mother's eyes. Seeing the conflict in her child's eyes, the mother's eyes soften._

_Was she scared of her?_

"_Well, you are young my dear, so you're going to have a lot of new discoveries." She told her. "Why don't you try to learn how to like them, ne?" She questioned with a smile._

_The girls look unsure. "…What if I can't…?" The girl asked._

"_Well dear, there is no much you could do with that, there is always going to be something you dislike in this world but learning to be happy with your surroundings only makes it easier for you." The woman answered. "Remember 80% of life is what you make it and 20% is how you take it."_

"_In this world…" Echoed the girl quietly, than after some times, nodding her head._

"_Miss Brianna, lunch is ready." One of the maids called out._

"_Of course, let's go dear." The woman said, holding her child's hands as she wondered how an undiscovered animal so easily trigger the child's emotions… "Ivy dear, how would you like to see the forest around us?"_

_She feels that the way her child's hands tightened was an assurance. Maybe she has a chance in this after all. Maybe she can be the mother she always wishes to be after all._

_After all, unlike her mother, Brianna viewed her daughter as a child, not a plan, not a diplomatic tool and certainly not a weapon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present…<strong>_

The ability to control plants, in it-self even without conjuring poison, was a very powerful nen but if a person does not have enough aura control and the aura itself, it became a very dangerous weapon. It simply turns you into a toddler holding a gun.

As grandmother had said, the oldest girl in the family usually inherited it. That does not mean we can suddenly control plants. Oh no. The thing that was special was not the baby, but the baby's aura. You see, the plants recognized our aura and bow to our whims but when we didn't have enough aura control… we could very much make an oversize greenhouse.

Or worse, attacking ourselves with it because, plants do react in response to our aura.

On the other hand, conjuring poison was not really that hard. Since poison was pretty much our aura core in itself. As the child grew older, the poisonous aura grew stronger. And if mother had not train me with the poison endurance, I would have mostly died from my own aura core by now.

My job was simply to distinguish the dangerous aura from normal flowing ones so I don't have to get anyone killed.

Telling myself that, I slowly shake the wine glass in my hand, concentrating my aura inside the glass; in the wine. At this moment, I am sitting in-front of my grandmother for one of her tests. Handing her the glass of wine, I waited for the result.

Running her aura in the wine herself, my grandmother raises her brows. "It seems you're quite good at this part of your training." She said after finally putting the glass down. "Very well, have you got the invitation?"

"Yes, grandmother." I answered her.

"Do you know the importance of passing this exam?" She than asked again, quite sternly, as she always is. "Generations and generations of our family have been great hunters… you're the latest one at the moment."

"I do grandmother."

"Very well, go."

Giving her my most charming smile I bowed and made my exit. As I close the door I was greeted by my blonde best-friend who was comfortably leaning against the wall next to the door. "How does it go?" She asked lightly.

"Wonderful" I said dryly.

Snorting lightly she started walking beside me as we headed towards our room. "Sooo, I heard its tomorrow."

"Yes, grandfather said he'll pick us up." I informed her. "I honestly don't like this."

"I know."

Honestly, she doesn't.

0O0

My grudging love for pink is something else that had changed in my life here I admitted as I admire my pink short-kimono dress with its decorative red obi. It was sleeveless but the glove like sleeve extend elegantly from my upper arm to my hands, the dress barely reaches my lower thighs as there was shorts under. It was a wonder how kimono works and how it became regular attire for me.

At first, mother had made me wear it as to make me look 'pretty'. And I do admit it was 'pretty' but never the less uncomfortable. My dark-red curls hang loose around my waist as dark green eyes inspected the girl in the mirror. My kanzashi was a butterfly pin that look like a butterfly, it serve it's purpose as most of my poison needles are stored in it.

On the irony of it all, I remember a time when I would 'die' for a chance to wear a kimono this special in my old life.

A dead wish… kinda literally too.

"It's quite odd that your grandmother is not here to see us off." Ria spoke as she combed her hair looking as bored as I feel. After all, it has been hours since grandmother leave us here to wait for grandfather who was suppose to pick us up.

"No surprise really, grandpa and she don't get along much." I answered with a shrug. "You must know by now, considering that grandpa only visit when grandma is not around… and you spend most of the holidays in our house."

"So how did your parents end up together then?" She asked, eying me a bit. "In a total Romeo and Juliet fashion, I bet."

If Ria of all people talk about romance than it was certainly just that boring in here.

I just snorted at her words though. I'd rather date Hisoka than Beyond any day. And well his… his fudging Hisoka! Granted they were both equally creepy and totally are not the type I would willingly sacrifice my relations with my relatives for, but at the very list Hisoka have looks! Isn't Beyond like... old?

Scratch that, I'd rather date most of the character than Beyond… What the hell was my mother thinking?!

Wait did I just compare my father to a psychotic magician?

…

And the psychotic magician won…

…

…

"You're spacing out." Ria told. "Again."

"Why how kind of you to inform me." I replied dryly.

And just like that the door slide open to reveal a familiar old man with a carefree gaze as he all but smiled widely at us. "Good morning girls!"

"It's evening." Ria deadpanned. "Pretty much means you're half a day late, Netero-san."

I decided to ignore the both of them; after all it was not hard to see that grandfather have a pure – and probably undying – love for trolling grandmother. And the old hag is more punctual than a frigging clock.

"Are you going to give us some kind of, I don't know, qualification exam or something?" I asked my grandfather.

He out right ignored my question. "You're not even going to greet your rusty old grandfather, now that's just sad." He said, faking a sad expression. Now, all of this might be a bit of a surprise for people who know the aloof side or the serious side of Issac Netero, but it was more than often that I see him like this.

In other words, it was no great knowledge in the family that my grandfather had a week spot for me… and I intend to exploited it for all it's worth. It's a good thing Ria joined in as often as she could too, it certainly made milking his worth easier.

"Hello rusty old grandfather, now are we having qualification exams?" I asked totally ignoring the snigger I knew coming from my best friend.

"You're as mean as your father." He informed me, which I decided to ignore. "And I shouldn't really tell you if there is any qualification exam or not." He said, smiling at us once more. "Now, the airship is waiting for us." With that he turned and exited the door, heading towards the main door.

"Wait how did you land an airship without us noticing at all?" Ria asked.

"I had my ways." Grandfather simply replied.

"You can land an airship without a sound or movement in the air?" I pressed the subject. Because frankly I didn't know that Netero had such ability. Faster than sound, yes he is. Can land an airship without sound? Nope, never heard of it… unless the Wikipedia has been updated after my death…

"No I just land it some miles away." He replied with a happy smile.

Of course he does.

0O0

"So, you're plan was to poisoned our dinner while we camp outside because the airship was literally miles away, and then when grandfather leave and we wake up in the morning, grandfather will be gone and we'll have no choice but to rely on ourselves to cross grandmother's forbidden forest because obviously that's the only way to get to the airship." I said, once more, blankly staring at the examiner, than after a while, turned my gaze to the old man. "Grandfather, do these people even know us?"

"No dear, the exam is to determinate hunter-potential from hunter-wannabes, so it's hardly fair that they set an exam based on personal weaknesses." He informed.

"And apparently we set the easiest exam for you two since you're here sipping juice so freely in the airship only ten minutes after your grandfather arrive… the exam don't really even start till morning… it's not morning yet." He explained rather sulkily.

Seeing the gloomy aura, I actually feel kind of sorry for him. After all, the exam in itself would have been hard for most of the others considering it involve grandmother's forest which was so easy to get lost in, not to mention full of strange creatures…

But that's the point. It was _my_ grandmother's. Not to mention I was literally – not to mention slightly disturbingly – born a plant whisperer.

"Well it wasn't really a bad idea really." I offered, smiling at the guy, sharply elbowing Ria when the blond mumbled 'Yes, just horrible.' With a straight face. "It's just… not a hard exam for us." I continue, as gentle as I can.

The guy raises a brow. "Oh how? I do pray tell."

Ria shrugged as she motioned her head towards me. "She is immune to poison and can also suck it out of others… considering she is the strongest poison herself…"

Then I pointed at my best friend. "She had been hunting for her mother's meat shop since she was 5, so she's natural in dealing with… well, mother nature."

"We did notice something when her grandfather leaves, he was acting too normal." Ria continued. "And her grandfather is always full of tricks."

"So something was up." I finished.

The examiner raises a brow. "So, you would have been less suspicious if I would have asked Netero-sama to act suspicious?" He asked. "And Netero-sama knew this too?"

"Yes." We echoed.

"And how do you manage to follow your grandfather?" He asked yet again with mild curiosity.

"We can't… we just asked around." I confirmed. "Mother Nature never lied to me." I answered with a smirk.

The man just keeps quiet, studying me as if I just grew another head… funny considering he was the one who's an animal in human disguise, well technically an animal considering I don't know where the line draws between human beings and animals in this world.

The man, after a while turned his head to my grandfather. "You didn't tell me the mother was Brianna." He clarified with a frown.

Grandfather just shrugged his gaze as lazy as ever. "You didn't ask." He replied in a light tone as he all but ignored him yet again. "So, how do you feel about passing the elimination round?" Grandfather asked, shifting his lazy gaze from me to Ria.

"Fun." I answered, to lighten the mood, and because I was trying to be nice.

"Stupid." Ria answered, because she was trying to be honest.

0O0

Glancing quietly at the blond haired best friend of mine, I couldn't help but giggle.

Unfortunately for her she never liked being talked down to. So, she had took it hard when the meat store manager who guide us inside the elevator – means the other examiner – had teased us about being nothing but little girls playing hunter and that we should go home before one of the other examinees eat us alive.

Of course we are not planning to be eaten, nor are we about to be eaten. Not that I doubt the possibility of one of the examinees having such ability… but I'm so not going to word my thoughts when scary blonde was fuming on the other side of this tiny room… elevator-ish?.

And besides, Ria and I were dress up like some fragile dolls with me wearing _pink_ Kimono of all things and her wearing black Lolita-gothic outfit.

Clearly we were the perfect target for people who would easily judge a book by its cover.

And I have a feeling that this is exactly what grandmother wants.

She often said that we should take every advantage we have while sparing her, even if it means being underestimated by others by how we dress. She said because she would have done the same thing.

But quite honestly I rather not see my grandmother in a short kimono.

That… would be awfully disturbing.

"You think that was funny! Gosh I should be-headed that man." She growled out while she probably imagined doing just that considering her tiny evil smirk… And she called me the red-queen.

I just shrugged because Ria was not pretty when she was angry, I knew better than to cross her in such time. I should know, considering I was more than often the receiving end of such anger.

Like the roller skate incident. And let me tell you it does not end as present as it sounded; because it involve innocent me being dragged down a cliff to win a race because our opponents were stupid enough to taunt my oh-so loveable teammate.

I don't want a repeat of that. Like Ever.

And now we were about to enter an exam which can probably kill us if they try hard enough and she was, again, fuming. So you can imagine my relief when the elevator suddenly stopped and the door open to reveal a bigger room.

Letting Ria stepped out first while she was still mumbled something about frying someone, I mentally pet myself on the back for being such a considerate dear for my own life. It wouldn't do to be killed by my own best friend now would it… after all, that would make me a rather pathetic Hunter.

Not to mention a lame case of reincarnated person.

I was busy musing until Ria suddenly yelped. Soon I found that such reaction was gained from the greed head man... boy – person?

Of course, like any sensible girl seeing a weird green creature Ria had yelped and jumped back. What? You should be glad she didn't hit him with a purse… or in Ria's case slice him with a chopper.

Obviously such event would have leaded us to our disqualification.

And no, I'm not talking about the purse one.

Snorting a little, I step out first and took the badge that the green bean looking man was holding, pretty much blocking out all the information about why it was important out of my head. Because frankly saying, who knows the importance of that more than me? Seriously.

And because I know just how important it is and why it is important _and_ because I was not some gutsy idiot, I hid the number plate inside the small bag that was strapped on my left leg under all the frills of my kimono. Ria, seeing my movement quickly hid her number plate as well.

The numbers we've got were exactly 302 and 303.

That means Illumi is here somewhere, somewhere clearly not far away.

And after some thinking a year ago, I decided that I'm better off not interacting with any of the main characters as long as I can help it. They will prove to be a great distraction and quite frankly they turned out well enough without anyone interfering.

Unlike Naruto or Harry Potter, ending up in HunterXHunter means all possible jobs had been taken care of for me, it means no one important will die. It also means that a mistake will not end in world destruction, not that the main characters made any mistakes…

A bald, nose-less old man or a tree will not end human kind… but maybe ants will.

But, if I did interfere, there is that chance that things could go bad.

It was bad enough that I was Ivolyn _Netero_ of all people. It's bad enough as it is that the Zodiac 12 and some people know that Isaac Netero has a granddaughter, moreover any living relatives for the matter.

What if my existence prevented my grandfather from killing the ant king?

But I do think about saving my grandfather… yeah, I'm working on that.

Now, if I can just… avoid certain people… like white haired boy, fishing rod pole, red-head magician and of course we can't possibly forget needle head…

… wow he is ugly like that.

…

And his standing right next to me.

Huh.

I look around only to find that there was no sign of Ria around me, considering her personality, she's probably off exploring before it all start.

So, my best friend ditch me in a room full of people who would love to slice me in half, I was trying to avoid people who don't even know I exist and a sadistic assassin in disguise as a sadistic pinned tin-can was standing right next to me.

Ain't life fun?

It should have been, really, considering I spend most of this one with people who were supposed to be fictional.

Now, if you'll excuse me I have people to hide from… like this one besides me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years ago…<strong>_

"_I'm not stupid enough to try." I huffed._

"_No child, you are simply too proud to." Grandfather mentioned lazily as he spins the ball in his hand. "Will it really hurt you to try?"_

_I scowl at the old man. "I have tried this in every summer vacation for 3 years now; I haven't got the ball from you once."_

"_Maybe you did not try hard enough?" He asked, not even glancing my way. "Do you honestly wish to learn anything for me when you have absolutely no drive at all?"_

"_No grandfather, I don't wish to learn from you because you have no drive to teach me." I answer bluntly, turning back to packing my rucksack of towels and water-bottles to flee the scene before he somehow manipulate me into joining his stupid game yet again._

_After all, he always did._

"_Hardly child! All I ask of you is to take the ball from my hand; I'm willing resting one leg and arm for you here, not to mention never opening my eyes." He said. "You're being very spoiled child."_

"_No grandfather." I replied calmly. "I am not being spoiled, simply being logical."_

"_How so?" He asked, finally turned his gaze to me as he raised his eyebrows._

_Once again I turned, mulling over whether to tell the truth or not. But then this man was not only my grandfather he was also a smart and well respected person… he deserve the truth and only the truth from me. And he is no fool, so he will notice even if I did do something suspicious._

_Confirming my decision, I answered. "Do you know grandfather, mother often told me I've got a smart mouth, she also often scolded me for it…" I started, slowly sliding my rucksack and getting up to face the old man. "In truth, my tongue is faster and slicker than my movement… but in the end words are just pointless sound coming out of our mouth. Hardly threatening for anyone who can think on their feet… and both words and actions come from the reaction our brain made…"_

_Grandfather raises a brow. "What are you trying to say here child?" He asked. But quite frankly I can guess he already knows. But still I answered to humor him._

"_Some say that Issac Netero is faster than sound itself…" I answered, trailing off a bit. "So what can I do against a person I can't even touch with the sound I made, after all, my voice is faster than my movement." _

"_That is hardly a reason to give up." Netero replied as his eyes narrowed a little, seemingly little disappointed._

_It unnerved me._

"_No, but your test is." I snapped… because I hate it. I so very much hate disappointing people who have a reason to expect something from me. I so very much despise it… "We both know it's impossible and yet we go ahead and play the game anyway. Grandfather I can see that you have no wish to train me in your art as I am already under grandmother's influence. But you could at-least try to make it look like you care enough to try!"_

"_Why not just train harder to get the ball from me?" He asked._

"_Because grandfather, I do not have a reason to train! Grandmother's teachings are enough to turn me into a hunter! I don't even know why I'm doing all of this! I don't even want to be a fudging hunter nor do I want to learn how to make a poison so strong it will need my life as a sacrifice! But apparently that's just what I 'must' do even before I was born." I screamed at his face, breathing heavily by the time I was done with my tantrum._

"_That is hardly an excuse my dear." Grandfather scolded with his cold eyes intact, making me swallow thickly. "You are simply finding the easy way of life."_

_I snorted. "Tell that to grandma, I swear the women can supply you with extra scrip about how my life should go."_

"_Then find your own dream and goal." Grandfather said._

"_But Grandmother – "_

"_Is old and quite frankly shouldn't have that much say in your life, even if she did, what harm can come from some rebelling. People do give a lot to complete their dream my dear." He told me._

"_You're equally as old as she is." I deadpanned. Because I see his point, and I hate admitting my flaws… but this was hardly a time for ego… "And I don't have a dream."_

"_You're young child, find one." He said. "It does not have to be great or perfect or anything."_

_I nodded a little at his words, a dream huh? Well, he was right… not all dreams and goals had to be perfect or glamorous or anything… I mean Gon's goal was only to look for his father and he live one hell of a life along his way of completing his goal…_

_I want to live my life to the fullest too…_

_I hate being tied by this rules and regulations._

_This is my second life… am I doing nothing but follow someone's footstep and trying to step in their shoes?_

"_So." Grandfather spoke, snapping me out of my brooding. "Do you still wish to not participate?" He asked._

"_I will participate." I finally said, letting my rucksack slid down my left arm and dropping it back near the tree._

_0O0_

_Breathing heavily I flopped down into the dirt, ignoring how sweaty, smelly and dirty I am because in my arm was a boll, a boll so precious considering what I go through to get it. Taking one deep breath, I turned to the grinning old man and glared daggers. "Y… you let me win!"_

"_Hardly." Grandfather shrugged._

"_Yes you did! I was tired and sloppy already! There was no way I could have got it!" I snapped back, angered, do he thinks I need being pitied now?_

"_No, you get the boll today, because I feel that you deserve it." He informed._

"_I deserved nothing." I restored, huffing a little._

"_You learn a very important lesson today child." He spoke with a tone that pretty much spoke 'shut up and listen'. "That lesson was enough to convince me of your worth. Now tell me what your goal is?" He asked._

_Turning my head back to the sky because that was about the only thing I could do considering how tired I was. I answered relucently. "A hunter…"_

"_A hunter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, so I can surpass grandmother in any way I possibly can." I answered with slow emerging glee. "And I will do it my way!" I voiced my dream proudly as my grandfather started chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked._

"_Serve the old hag right." He mumbled with glee._

"_You are equally as old."_

"_Yes, however I as still a better grandparent than her right?" He asked._

_I just shrugged. "Sure tell yourself that if it makes you feel any better."_

"_Huh! And here I was thinking I will start training you." He huffed, faking anger._

"_Welp, no need to wait, I'm totally ready to train!" I quipped, totally ignoring my earlier words now. "Hey, but aren't you like, important? Doesn't that mean you have a job?" I asked._

"_Yes, that's why I have an assistant." He informed me. "It also make sneaking out a lot easier."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So sorry for the awfully late update. I'll try my best to not make it this long again.<em>**

**_And since I can't directly answer guest's review, I will answer it from here. And I usually reply to reasonably questions about stories so please feel free to either ask question on either review or PM.  
><em>**

**_Moire: Actually this story have a very well elaborated version which have 9 chapters before the exam started but I seriously don't feel like boring you guys to dead. And don't worry conflict and dramas about her family will be showed more and more as the story progress. And no I don't think Ivolyn's reaction to cannon characters are weird.  
><em>**

**_1. Ivolyn is a specialist, people with such type usually have charismatic personalities, but they are usually independent and a bit cold in character. And she said it so herself, her relation with Saori and her hardly matters to her, it may seems cold but their world is brutal. Ria and her mum are important, others, not so much._**

**_2. She had been there for more than 5 years when she meet her 2nd canon character. She was already well adapted to the fact that the world is real and she knows better than to react as a fangirl. And when she met her grandfather, she was still confuse and shock._**

**_Oh, and she met more than 4 canon characters by the time she was 11, but that is for the future chapters to tell._**

**_3. I honestly believe it is up to the person on how they react because frankly saying, the first time I saw an anime coast-player, I was young and know no difference. All I end up doing was kicking her on the shin and told my mother that my hero was lamer in real-life... it didn't really end well..._**

**_And her relation with her grandmother aren't really that great so her grandmother don't know much as I will show more and more. But please be patient. And as for mother, sure it could be weird that her daughter react like that, but she was there from her birth so she can't really doubt much._**

**_I am absolutely sorry is the AN is too long. And please read and review..._**


End file.
